role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Nova
Nova (ノーバ Noba) is a ghost-like saucer kaiju and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Nova is a bizzare and alien character; but that's not to say he isn't without personality. Cool, charismatic, sly and sadistic; Nova is a smooth assassin. His main flaw however is that he lets his arrogance get to him; often overestimating himself and also doesn't like to be called weak which can push him off the edge. He especially doesn't like not being taken seriously; which he utterly detests. History Debut: Chicago Chaos Difficult Adjustments WIP Abilities * Size Transform Change: '''Nova can and is capable of changing its size at will, turning a smaller or larger form if necessary. * '''Doll Form: Nova's small form is in the shape of a teru-teru bozu. ** Body Control: '''When needed, Nova can attach his body to that of a human’s, allowing him to control their actions. * '''Saucer Flight Form: '''In order to take flight, Nova is able to fly by spinning his body, turning its body into a flying saucer-like shape in order to levitate himself and fly through space. ** '''Phantom Attack: '''In his saucer mode, Nova can use his body to ram against the opponent. * '''Red Crazy Gas: '''When needed, Nova can release a cloud of red gas smoke exhaled from his mouth. This can be used to conceal himself, as well as blind and drive foes insane. Any human that breaths the gas in will start to act extremely violent, attacking anyone at a moment’s notice. In addition, this gas can be used to conceal itself and also has an adverse effect on electronics. It also has a slight toxic effect, making humans cough and choke once breathed in. * '''Red Zone: '''By spinning his body around in a circle, Nova can turn the area around him into the color red and cause it to rain red as well, replacing all light, including the sun, with red, making it harder to see him. This red zone will be lifted upon his death. * '''Nova Laser: '''Nova can fire two white laser beams of energy from each of his eyes. Although averagely strength, separately these beams are as strong as a missile, but they can be combined into a single beam that can bring down some of the strongest opponents. The laser blast holds a temperature of 300,000 degree celcius. * '''Hell Ball: '''Nova can launch powerful, missile-strength ball blasts of fire energy from its mouth. Once striking a target, the blast won’t only explode, but send smaller explosive blasts through the area. * '''Right Arm Extending Whips: '''In place of a normal right hand, Nova’s right arm is armed with and can materialize three or multiple, long, tentacle-like whips on his right arm. The central whip is capable of elongating, adding to its already impressive reach and being able to then be used as a sort of tentacle that can stretch long distances and be used to whip his foes. * '''Left Arm Sickle Blade: '''Replacing his left hand, Nova’s left arm is armed with and can materialize a large, gigantic sickle-like blade object that is ideal for and can be used for slashing, bashing, or penetrating enemies. * '''Maquette Nova: '''By tapping into the particle accelerator beneath the GDF Headquarters, Nova can create numerous human-sized Maquette Novas and a single giant one. * '''Teleportation: In order to confuse opponents, Nova is capable of instantly teleporting himself short distances. Trivia * Nova was originally set to debut in RP earlier alongside with two other monsters known as Beam Missile King and Greek, but this was scrapped. * Nova's design is based on the teru teru bozu, a type of handmade Japanese rain dolls. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ghost Category:Aliens Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Kaiju Category:TV Show Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Villains Category:Flying Characters Category:Assassin Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Unknown Fate